Comfort for a Queen
by OnceUponALanaParrilla
Summary: Broken hearts are hard to mend...unless you are Emma Swan. When Regina gets hurt, Emma puts a side all the things she is going through in order to help Regina through what she is going through, but what happens when Emma relises that she wants to be more than just friends? (Set in season 5)


So here is the first chaper, enjoy ;) xx 

* * *

Emma looks at Hook in confusion still paralysed by the squid ink. "And how are you gonna make me do that?" She asked Hook with a touch of fear in her voice.

"I've got some ideas." Zelena says as she walks back in through Emma's back door, wearing her green dress, highlighting her curves. She smiles at how wicked she is and struts up the steps and towards Emma. "I see you've found the squid ink captain."  
She tells Hook in a pleased and impressed voice.

Hook looks at Zelena in confusion and slight annoyance as well as fear. "Zelena, why the hell did you come back?" He asked slightly annoyed

"I thought about how you said you couldn't run until you got some answers, and I realised I couldn't run either." Smiling with her hands still behind her back, she turns to Emma as tells her in a pissed and resentful voice, "Not without making the  
dark one pay." She walks on slowly towards Hook.

"Whatever you think you are doing," Emma paused and looked at what Zelena was joking behind her back as she walks towards Hook. Realising that what Zelena had in her hands was a pair of sharp clippers from the garden, which she was going to used to  
harm Hook. She widens her eyes and exclaims "No. NO!"

Zelena pulls the sharp plain clippers out from behind her back and holds it like a knife that she is using to kill someone with and digs it into Hooks tender flesh near his heart. As it cuts through Hooks flesh he lets out a groan out of pain and  
squints his eyes.

Zelena lets out a loud and wicked laugh. "I bet you didn't see that onecoming,did you?" She asks Emma.

Hook pulls out the clippers from his chest in surprise and confusion as for why he is not dead.

"Of course that's nothing compared to the surprise you're feeling right now, you're thinking to yourself, I just got stabbed in the chest, why shouldn't it hurt more? Why am I not dead?" Zelena narrates as hook pulls out the bloody clippers and drops  
them still in shock, he feels his chest for a cut but doesn't find one. Zelena smirks at his confusion wickedly and allows Hook to speak.

Holding his chest, Hook asks bothEmma and Zelena "What the hell is happening?" With no answer from either of them he turns toward Zelena and yells at her with frustration "ANSWER ME WITCH!"

"Ahah, how amusing," Zelena snickered at Hooks reactions. "I think that's a question for the dark one, don't you? Or should I say dark ones?" Zelena smirked as she saw Hooks face change from frustration to confusion.

"Emma what the bloody hell is she talking about?" Hook asked in confusion and fear of what had happened.

"Killian, don't trust her I can explain, please." Emma pleaded Hook with sorrow and regret in her eyes.

Zelena laughed at Emma and pulled out something else from behind her back. "Look what I found when I went out the back Emma." She looked at Emma and waited for her reaction of regret and then turned to Hook. "So Hook are you going to listen to her  
pathetic lies or are you ready to see what really happened in Camelot?" Zelena asked with amusement.

Hook looked at Emma to see what she had to say. "Killian please?" Emma pleaded as a tear fell from herface. Hooks face softened at the tear, the sorrow.

Hook looked up towards Zelena who was still smirking and his expression changed instantly to want, what for the truth. "Emma I'm sorry but I need the truth." He apologised as he nodded to Zelena giving her the signal to show him what he wanted to  
know.

A series of images, memories flashed before his eyes on the dreamcatcher.

As the memories were played Hooks expression changed from curiosity to disgust and resentfulness. As the devastating memories finished up Hooks face changed to revenge and then he looked up at Emma. Her eyes were full of tears, but the tears were  
not because Hook found out the truth but because she could see how much she hurt him just through his eyes.

Hooks eyes were filled with darkness and Emma's full of sorrow. "Hook, I am so sorry, but I couldn't let you die, I love you." Emma broke down into tears, still paralysed.

"So captain, or should I say dark one, should we get to work?" She asked with much enthusiasm.

"Yes we shall, but first we need to get rid oh her." He said in a deep evil voice pointing towards Emma.

"Hook please no. What about 'us', what about the life we were going to have together, don't you.." She said almost pleading Hook to give her another chance to prove that she is sorry and another chance for them to be an 'us' and fix everything.

But before Emma could finish her sentence Hook cut her off with a loud, dominant yell "THERE IS NO 'US'! Not anymore. Not after you did this to me, after I specifically asked you not to!"

"Please Killian, give me another chance, we can get through this, together, I love you, please?" She pleaded, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe it, Hook gave up on her and she was alone. Hook and her were officially over, and there  
was nothing she could do to fix it. 

* * *

And there is the slightly modified first chapter. xx


End file.
